


Adolescente

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [25]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Family Issues, Gun Kink, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, Noncontober 2020, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason conoce a Roman después de huir de casa. Él le da todo lo que su familia nunca le dio, pero espera algo a cambio.Día 25: Culpabilizar a la víctima.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Adolescente

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Teenager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193717) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



La primera impresión que Jason tuvo de Roman, fue que él era divertido. Se reía de sus chistes sin importar que tan malos fueran, acariciaba su cabello e incluso pagó el desayuno en su primer encuentro. Robin no había pasado el suficiente tiempo con Batman como para saber que Roman Sionis era el conocido capo de la mafia Black Mask.

Roman lo invitó a cenar un par de días después, entonces Jason confesó que se había escapado de casa, que su padre adoptivo era un tipo terrible y su hermano también. El mayor ofreció que se quedara con él, lo alentó a volver al colegio e incluso habló sobre pedir emancipación por malos tratos. Sionis lo escuchaba durante el desayuno, le daba halagos en el almuerzo y se reía en la cena. Él dirigía una compañía que hacía cosméticos, eso fue lo que dijo.

“Roman.” El adolescente, despertado por un alboroto a medianoche, corre por los pasillos del enorme departamento en el centro de Gotham. Ni Bruce ni Dick se han molestado en buscarlo. Abre de golpe la puerta del estudio de Roman lugar de donde ha venido el sonido, deteniéndose de inmediato. Sionis se echa el cabello atrás, manchando de un líquido rojo obscuro parte de su frente.

“Oh, Jay te desperté. Lamento mucho las molestias, ¿por qué no vuelves a la cama y hablamos de esto mañana?” Roman se quita los guantes, él nunca hace eso. Los coloca cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio justo a lado de lo que parece ser una máscara. Camina con la gracia que lo caracteriza hacia Jason posando su mano desnuda sobre el hombro del adolescente. Tratando de cubrir el interior de la habitación con su cuerpo.

“Ese hombre está muerto.” Jason mueve su cuello intentando mirar bien el cadáver que yace en el suelo. El contador que también funge como asistente de Roman se quita el saco cubriendo el rostro del fallecido.

“No…” Sionis empuja al joven un poco, invitándolo a salir.

“Definitivamente está muerto.” Insiste Jason.

“Bueno, sí. Tal vez un poco.” Acepta el mayor, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. “Dejemos que los empleados se encarguen de él.”

“¿Tú lo mataste?” Cuestiona el menor, aun si los hechos hablan por sí mismos.

“Por supuesto que no. Yo nunca haría algo como eso. Me conoces Jay.” Responde Roman y Jason le cree. Se deja guiar de regreso a la recámara que le asignaron, con el empresario tomándolo por el hombro. Todd se sienta en la cama, Sionis se queda de pie frente a él, tocando con su mano desnuda el cuello del adolescente, subiendo hasta su mejilla.

Jason cierra sus ojos, ladeando su cabeza para permitir más del toque. Es la primera vez que puede sentir la piel de Roman contra la suya, sus manos son callosas, hecho que es extraño para un hombre que trabaja detrás de una computadora. Él toma el rostro del adolescente en sus dos manos, frotando los pulgares en la parte trasera de sus orejas.

“Alguna vez te dije lo hermoso que eres.” La habitación no es pequeña ni está vacía, pero la voz de Roman hace eco en las paredes. Jason niega, las manos del mayor suben un poco. Tocando con delicadeza los labios del adolescente. “Pues lo eres, el más hermoso de todos.”

Sionis se inclina acercando su nariz al cuello del muchacho, él huele a ese gel de baño de orquídeas que le compro. Roman aleja una de sus manos del rostro de Jason, colocándola sobre su rodilla. Frotando por encima de sus pantalones, subiendo hasta la unión de sus muslos. Todd abre los ojos de golpe, llevando sus palmas al pecho del mayor para empujarlo.

“¿Qué pasa contigo?” Roman cuestiona, mirando con el ceño fruncido al adolescente.

“Esa debería ser mi línea. ¿Qué pasa contigo?” Jason sube sus piernas a la cama intentando cubrir su cuerpo.

“Ya veo lo que pasa.” Sionis frota su mandíbula, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al joven. “Parece que tenemos un problema de comunicación, Jason.”

“¿A qué te refieres?” El joven pregunta lleno de confusión.

“Creí que eras demasiado tímido para decirlo en voz alta…” Roman divaga inclinándose sobre Jason de nuevo.

“¿Decir qué?”

"Jason eres un poco ingenuo, pero no eres tonto." La mano de Sionis toca su hombro, levantando la mirada para observar a Todd. "Viniste a mí lloriqueando sobre lo terrible que era tu vida, aceptaste mudarte conmigo casi al instante."

"No lo entiendo." Dice el joven. La confusión es palpable en su voz.

"Significa que ya hice una gran inversión en ti y no lo puedo desperdiciar. ¿Logras entender eso?" El mayor empuja a Jason sobre la cama, separando sus piernas para evitar que se levante.

"No tengo dinero para pagarte ahora, pero puedo fregar los platos o…"

"Tengo sirvientas que hacen eso, Jason." Roman toma el botón superior del pijama del adolescente, abriéndolo con calma. "El tipo de negocio que estamos haciendo es muy común. Yo te dejo vivir conmigo, te lleno de atenciones y lujos, pero a cambio también necesito recibir algo."

"No tengo nada que darte."

"Mi paciencia está comenzando a agotarse Jason. Me gustas en tu papel de chico lindo e inocente, pero esto se vuelve molesto." Sionis golpea con su dedo el pecho del joven. "Tú viniste aquí sabiendo lo que te esperaba, yo te trato como a un príncipe y a cambio tú te acuestas conmigo. Ahora deja de hacer el tonto y quítate la ropa, ya he esperado bastante por ti."

“¿Qué? No, nosotros nunca hablamos de eso. Te lo pagaré, puedo hacer otros trabajos.” El menor niega, apretando sus palmas sobre el pecho de Roman.

“Estaba implícito en mis acciones, si no lo pudiste ver fue porque eres más tonto de lo que pensaba o quizá estabas tan desesperado por atención que elegiste no verlo.” Sionis toma los dos extremos del pijama, abriendo los botones de golpe. El chico repasa en su mente todos los hechos del último mes que ha pasado con Roman. El departamento estaba rodeado de guardias de seguridad, eso fue lo que él dijo. Lo cierto, era que no se veían como guardias de una compañía de seguridad.

Roman llevaba una pistola cargada en su chaqueta todo el tiempo, tenía manos callosas. Alguien que nació rico y heredó un imperio millonario no podía tener las manos así. Jason levanta un poco su cabeza, el arma sigue guardada cerca del pecho del magnate. Obvio todas esas señales, diciéndose a sí mismo que Sionis era un buen hombre, estaba tan ciego. Todd mueve su mano intentando alcanzar la pistola.

“Mala jugada, querido.” El mayor es más rápido, sacando el arma de su funda y disparando justo por encima de la cabeza del adolescente. El sonido de la explosión lo aturde un poco seguido del olor penetrante de la pólvora. Golpeando el cañón contra su mejilla. “Sabes que no hay manera de escapar de aquí, aun si me quitas la pistola y logras matarme ¿verdad?”

Jason separa sus labios, fue un idiota. No tiene amigos a quien pedir ayuda y esa supuesta familia ni siquiera se interesó en él. Justo antes de que cierre la boca Roman empuja el cañón del arma entre sus labios. No pudo percibirlo antes, pero el metal aún está caliente por la anterior detonación. La mirada que Sionis le da es una que nunca antes ha visto en sus ojos, el azul gélido de sus orbes le cala hasta los huesos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se da cuenta de cuán solo está.

“Puedes hacerlo hoy por las buenas, dormirás conmigo en la habitación principal y mañana te llevaré a comer a ese restaurante que te gusta, después a Tesla y compraremos un auto nuevo. Para ti, por supuesto.” Roman empuja la pistola hasta el fondo de la garganta del menor, causándole una arcada. Después la retira de su boca, sin quitar el dedo del gatillo aun apuntando a su rostro. “O puedo volarte la maldita cabeza ahora, enviarle a Bruce Wayne una de tus estúpidas manitas y follar tu cadáver hasta que se pudra. Pero la elección es tuya. Te doy dos segundos para que lo pienses.”

No tenía un lugar al cual volver, si le contaba sobre eso a Bruce o Dick dirían que fue su culpa. Podía oír sus voces en su cabeza. Los regaños y reprimendas, enumerando una a una las fallas que tuvo, diciendo que debió o no hacer. Jason lleva una de sus manos al puño de su pijama, abriendo el botón para poder salir de su camisa. Las cejas de Roman se levantan con sorpresa, Todd llega al borde de sus pantalones. Levanta sus piernas para poder deslizar la prenda fuera.

“Es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar, Jay.” Su voz es suave, como ser acariciado con una pluma totalmente diferente al tono que uso cuando empujo la pistola en su boca. Roman se levanta un poco dando espacio al chico para que se desvista. El magnate se saca la chaqueta, guardando su arma en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones levanta las mangas de su camisa blanca.

“¿Qué quieres que haga?” Jason nunca ha estado con un hombre, pero no necesita ser un genio para saber que Roman no es de los que reciben.

“Solo quédate quieto, si necesito que hagas algo más te lo diré.” Las manos del mayor se cierran en su cintura, rozando con el borde de sus dedos el elástico de su ropa interior. Jason se tensa, estremeciéndose cuando Sionis desliza la prenda fuera. “Estás muy tenso…”

“Es mi primera vez.” Confiesa el menor esperando un poco de misericordia del mayor. Roman busca algo en el bolsillo de su camisa sacando un pequeño blíster.

“Abre la boca.” Ordena tomando una pequeña pastilla entre sus dedos. Los ojos de Todd se agrandan mirando con terror el medicamento. “Confías en mí ¿no es así? Esto te ayudará a relajarte y te hará sentirte bien.”

Jason titubea, apretando sus labios juntos, pero finalmente abriéndose. Roman presiona la pastilla contra su lengua, aprovechando el contacto para tocar con su dedo el interior de la boca del adolescente. Todd traga, un poco con dificultad. El mayor se ciñe sobre él de nuevo, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de este. Tiene sus olores favoritos, el coco en sus cabellos y las flores en su piel.

Lleva sus manos desde las rodillas del joven hasta su cuello, tomándose el tiempo de conocer cada músculo de su cuerpo. Espero más de lo normal por Jason y, ya que finalmente podía tomarlo quería hacerlo bien. Puede notar como el delgado cuerpo del chico pierde tensión hasta que suelta un pequeño suspiro cuando los dedos de Roman rozan su pecho.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” Cuestiona el mayor. Jason se revuelve sobre la cama, suspirando.

“Todo mi cuerpo arde.” Responde el menor. Roman puede sentir la polla dura de Jason contra su muslo, empuja su pierna entre las del joven ganándose un largo gemido.

“Date vuelta.” El mayor ordena de nuevo, Jason jadea. Rueda sobre sí mismo abrazando la almohada. Puede ver el agujero que hizo la bala sobre el respaldo de la cama. Las palmas del magnate bajan por su espalda, tomando ambos glúteos, estrujándolos entre sus dedos. Sube con la misma calma llevando su mano hasta los labios del adolescente. “Chupa.”

El chico abre su boca, dejando que los apéndices penetren en su cavidad. Sollozando mientras se mueven al interior de sus mejillas, empapándose de saliva. Cierra sus labios alrededor de estos, chupando tal y como pidió Roman. Las puntas de sus dedos se frotan contra su lengua, la presión en esa parte se siente extraña.

Roman tira sus dedos fuera de la boca del joven. Acercando sus labios a la nuca de Jason chupa la piel de su cuello mientras dirige su mano al interior de las mejillas de Todd. Empujando ambas extremidades de golpe en su interior, el adolescente jadea, pero su cuerpo no se tensa. Se mantiene impasible aun cuando Sionis se mueve en su interior. Acariciando las suaves paredes, mientras busca la zona que tiene una textura diferente al resto de sus entrañas.

La piel de su cuello y espalda es suave, tersa como el pétalo de una flor. Debe de serlo pues lo mantiene con una dieta alta en vitamina E y sus mejores productos de cuidado corporal. Por eso lo quiere, porque es perfecto. Jason gime, lo suficientemente alto como para sacar a Roman de su ensoñación. Se detiene en el acto, presionando con mayor fuerza sus dedos sobre el lugar donde ha parado. Mirando el adolescente sacudirse, lloriqueando contra la almohada.

Separa sus dedos al interior del joven, agregando un tercero. Escuchando al chico ahogar un gemido con los labios cerrados, mueve los tres en la cavidad del adolescente. Abriendo sus paredes, estirando sus entrañas, para que sea más fácil penetrarlo después. Jason hunde su rostro entre la tela de las almohadas y aprieta los dedos de sus pies.

Roman ya ha esperado mucho y no esperará más. Abre el zíper de sus pantalones liberando su erección, tomando la base de su polla, presionando la punta sobre el hoyo del joven. Jason tiembla ligeramente, tomando una larga inhalación mientras Sionis comienza a abrirse paso en sus entrañas. Sus manos duras recorren desde su cintura hasta sus hombros, deteniéndose para apreciar cada línea del cuerpo de Todd.

El chico se hunde en las sábanas, une sus rodillas dejando que Roman lo cubra con su cuerpo. Un par de segundos después, comienza a balancearse. Dando algunas estocadas lentas y profundas para comprobar que tanta resistencia hay en su centro. Para su sorpresa las virginales paredes se separan con facilidad, dejándolo excavar en las profundidades de Jason. El adolescente suelta cortos y bajos gemidos, acallados por la manera en que presiona su cara sobre la almohada.

Roman lo toma por el antebrazo, obligando a Todd a levantar su torso de la cama. El menor apoya su palma sobre el colchón, buscando estabilizarse. Sus piernas se abren, equilibrando su cuerpo ante el cambio de velocidad, sus labios tiemblan separándose para dejar salir su voz sin manera de ser ahogada.

“Roman, espera. Roman.” El menor ruega con su voz temblorosa, la nueva sensación es extraña. Lo que sea que Sionis le dio solo hizo que su cuerpo se adormeciera, pero le permitió estar consciente. Nota con alarmante claridad como el mayor se mueve en sus entrañas, su polla abriendo sus paredes, dura y palpitante en su centro. Golpeando su vientre, empujándolo cada vez con más fuerza.

“¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?” Él tiene ese tono divertido en su voz, siempre lo tiene. Aprieta el brazo de Jason entre sus dedos, sintiendo la carne calentarse por la presión. Una marca rojiza se vislumbra en la fina piel cuando eleva su toque para hacer al adolescente ponerse recto. Todd alcanza como último apoyo el respaldo de la cama, sosteniéndose de la superficie de madera deja caer su cabeza sobre el borde.

“Es extraño.” El menor balbucea sobre el dorso de su mano.

“¿Qué es extraño? ¿Cuánto te gusta que te penetren? ¿Es eso? Dímelo.” Roman habla contra su oído, su voz resonando contra su piel.

“Es extraño cuanto me gusta que me penetres.” El adolescente jadea. Roman suelta su brazo dejándolo sostenerse con ambas manos. El mayor cierra su puño sobre la polla del adolescente, sacudiendo su muñeca, con más calma que sus embestidas.

“Muy bien, estás siendo un buen chico. Jason.” El magnate besa su cuello, deteniéndose detrás de su oreja. Jason gimotea, sin vergüenza dejando que su voz llegue hasta Sionis haciéndole saber que se siente bien.

“Roman, voy, me voy a correr.” Avisa el menor, los movimientos de Sionis se aceleran golpeando su cadera contra el trasero de Jason. Rozando la tela de sus pantalones sobre la carne maltratada. El adolescente aprieta sus labios, dejando caer su rostro sobre sus manos, derramándose sobre las telas. El magnate maldice detrás de él, rodeando la cintura del joven para permanecer clavado en las profundidades de Todd.

“Maravilloso, Jay. Solo tú podías ser así de perfecto.” Roman lo halaga, frotando su palma sobre el vientre del menor permitiendo que la humedad cálida se expanda por la cavidad, ardiente en entrañas de Todd. Mientras se derrama por sus piernas. Jason se convence de nuevo, diciendo que se equivocó. Sionis no era un hombre malo, tal vez solo tenía idea diferente del amor y eso no era malo. No cuando ambas partes estuvieron de acuerdo y él había dado su consentimiento. Claro que él no lo obligó, incluso le dio la opción de elegir.

Él eligió obedecerlo, nadie podía decir que eso era abuso cuando él lo consintió. Eso era lo que él quería, eso es lo que él quiere. Quedarse junto a Roman y no volver a ver a Bruce Wayne o Dick Grayson. Jamás. Roman dijo que dormirían juntos, que lo llevaría a comer y que le regalaría un auto. Roman escucha, Roman se ríe, Roman lo quiere.

Roman lo quiere.

Y él también quiere a Roman.

Jason vuelve su rostro mirando a Sionis, separando sus labios. La mano del mayor rodea su cuello, sosteniéndolo en ese lugar. Une sus bocas finalmente en un beso, su lengua sabe a menta tal vez de un caramelo o goma de mascar. Se frota con precisión sobre la del adolescente, acariciando el interior de sus mejillas, haciendo que sus dientes choquen. El ser besado por Roman compensa todo lo malo que ha pasado y podrá pasar.

…

“Eres un jodido subnormal.” La voz de Richard se escucha distante aun si él está a menos de un metro de él. “Solo tú podías ser tan imbécil para caer en el chantaje barato de ese tipo. Oh y espera a que Bruce se entere de lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo. Ni se te ocurra hacerte la víctima porque todos sabemos que esto fue tu culpa por ser tan estúpido."

Mi Twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
